Helios
by AslansHow24
Summary: based loosely on Disney's Aladdin. Small Lady Serenity is tired of being cooped up in the Crystal Palace, so one day, she, and her cat Diana sneak out of the castle, disquised as peasants. There she meets an old friend named Helios, who lives on a rooftop and has to struggle to survive. She promises to help him be restored to his throne in Elysian, the Land of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Helios**

**Summary: based loosely on Disney's Helios. Small Lady Serenity is tired of being cooped up in the Crystal Palace, so one day, she, and her cat Diana sneak out of the castle, disquised as peasants. There she meets an old friend named Helios, who lives on a rooftop and has to struggle to survive. She promises to help him be restored to his throne in Elysian, the Land of Dreams.**

**Chapter One**

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat" Helios looked down at the loaf of bread in his hand and sighed.

"I have to eat too, you know" The guard advanced on him and he took off running.

He finally made it to an alley where, where his cat, Apollo was waiting for him.

"See what we have to sink to Apollo" Helios sighed. The guards came around the corner and saw him. Apollo jumped on his shoulder and they took off, escaping from the guards.

When they finally got away from the guards, Helios broke the bread in half and laid half of it in front of Apollo to eat.

"Someday Apollo, things are going to be very different" Helios mused. "I just have to regain my power" Helios hated living like this, but there was nothing he could do, not since his horn was stolen and the golden crystal with it. Without his power, he couldn't visit the land of dreams and nightmares plagued the children of Crystal Tokyo.

Apollo looked at his friend sadly. It pained him to see the Prince of Dreams reduced to begging in the streets for food to survive.

"You are right, Helios" He replied. "Everything will work out. We just have to find a way to get to the king"

"How?" Helios asked. "Without the power of pegasus, I'll never get past the guards. It's not like they'll believe a street rat" Apollo glared at Helios.

"You are not a street rat" He said firmly. "Never ever think that. You are Helios, the golden prince of the land of dreams and best friend to the King and Queen"

Prince Damion stormed into the throne room.

"I've never been so insulted" He snapped. King Endymione glanced at his wife, then at the Prince.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" He asked.

"Good luck marrying her off" The prince snapped before storming away. Neo-Queen Serenity sighed.

"Oh Rini" She said exasperatedly. "Perhaps you should go talk to her dear" Endymione sighed and stood, heading for the garden, his daughter's favorite place. He found her, sitting by the well, her long pink hair flowing. Her cat, Diana, was sitting next to her, holding a piece of cloth in her mouth. It was part of the Prince's uniform.

"Confound it, Diana! So, this is why Prince Damion stormed out" He crossed his arms. Rini sighed.

"He was a pig, your majesty" Diana explained, spitting the cloth on the ground. "I gave him only that which he deserved" Endymione shook his head.

"Darling, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..."

"...must be married to a prince" Rini finished, sighing.

"By your next birthday" Endymione replied.

"Who came up with that stupid law?" Rini snapped. "It's wrong" Endymione sighed.

"That law has been in place for centuries, darling. It was the law on the moon kingdom and has carried on to the 30th century. that law has been in effect for over 20 centuries"

"Father, I hate being forced into this" Rini said, sighing. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love, like you and mother" Endymione sighed.

"Your mother was fifteen when we met, darling. She still had to follow the law, she just got lucky. Besides, our love has crossed centuries. We want you to be happy, but we are not always going to be around. Someday, you will be Queen and you will need a King"

"Try to understand" Rini said, facing the king. "I've never done a thing on my own" She looked down at her reflection. I've never had any real friends" Diana looked up.

"Hey" She protested. Rini smiled slightly.

"Except you, Diana" She ammended. I've never even been outside the palace walls"

"But Rini, you're a princess" Endymione explained.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess" Rini snapped. Endymione frowned and looked at Diana. Gaia forbid you should have any daughters" he snapped. Diana would have smirked, if she had been in human form. Endymione left the garden.

"I think you hurt his feelings" Diana reprimanded the princess. Rini sighed.

"I know. I just don't understand why Mother and Father are pushing for this. Why must I marry a prince, anyway. They're all snobs" She asked.

"What about Helios?" Diana asked slyly. "I seem to recall you two being sweet on each other" Rini sat down on the edge of the well.

"I thought he'd come by now, Diana" She said. "Maybe he doesn't want to marry me"

"Nonsense" Diana scoffed. "Helios loved you. My parents are getting worried. The dream world is in chaos"

"How do they know that?" Rini asked. Diana sighed.

"Sailor Pluto sent them to the dream world to find Helios. They couldn't find him. Mother says that the Elysian temple is in ruins" Rini gasped.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked.

"We didn't want to worry you" Diana said softly. "I am sure Helios is fine"

"I don't know where she gets it from" Endymione was saying to his wife. "you weren't nearly as picky" Serenity smiled gently.

"That's because I fell in love with you the moment we met" She reminded him. "Rini is young, and head strong. She has an independance about her and she's in love with someone she met as a child" Endymione shook his head.

"Helios is gone, Serenity" He said. "I fear the worst"

"Then why haven't you told her?" Serenity asked. "She's holding on to a fragment of hope that he'll come for her before her birthday next week. She can't move on unless she knows he's gone" Suddenly, two young men entered the throne room. Prince Diamond and his younger brother Sapphire of Nemesis.

"What can we do for you, Diamond?" Endymione asked. He was still cold towards the man who had once tried to take his wife.

"I believe I can solve your suitor problem" Diamond said, bowing.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I believe that my brother Sapphire, would be the perfect candidate for your daughter" Diamond's intention was to force Rini into a marriage with his brother in order to take control of the kingdom. Sapphire looked very uncomfortable with the plan.

"Is this your idea, Diamond?" Serenity asked, eying the white haired man. "Or is it Sapphire's" Diamond shot Sapphire a look, and the blue haired man refrained from speaking.

"I think it will make a great alliance between Nemesis and Crystal Tokyo" Diamond replied. The King and Queen exchanged a glance.

"It is not our decision to make" Endymione said. "I will discuss things with my daughter and get back to you"

"Very well" Diamond said. "We'll take our leave then"

As they left, Sapphire shot Diamond a look.

"Is this necessary?" He demanded.

"Yes" Diamond said. "Once you are King, we will take control of the surrounding kingdoms as well" Sapphire had long since been in his brother's shadow and had never spoken out, for fear of being punished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helios**

**Chapter Two**

Rini snuck out of her room, wearing brown wool garments over her pink and white gown.

"I just can't stay here anymore" She said quietly. Diana nodded.

"I understand, Small Lady" She replied. "I wish I could go with you, but I must stay with my family"

"That's alright, Diana" Rini replied. "Give Luna and Artemis my love" She disappeared over the wall and Diana sighed. The King and Queen were not going to be happy if they discovered her missing.

Helios was wandering through the crowd with Apollo on his shoulder, when he saw her. She looked vagually familiar, and even though most of her face was conceiled by a hood, he could tell that she was very beautiful.

He watched as she stopped at a fruit stand.

Rini looked down at a young child dressed in rags, reaching for a piece of fruit. She picked one up and gave it to him.

"You'd better be able to pay for that" The owner of the cart barked. With her back to Helios, who was still watching, Rini lowered her hood and stared at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're highness" He stammered. "I meant no offense" Rini smiled gently.

"It's alright" She said. "I will gladly pay for the apple" She reached into her purse and pulled out a few coins. As she turned, Helios's eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? He had to find out. He stepped into her path.

"Excuse me Miss, that was very generous of you" He said.

Rini stared at the boy curiously.

"Do I know you from some where?" She asked. He looked very familiar. Helios lowered his voice.

"Follow me" He whispered. Intrigued, Rini did what he asked, allowing him to take her by the hand. Suddenly two guards block thier paths.

"We've got you now, you little thief" One of the Guards said, reaching for Helios. Apollo jumped off of Helios's shoulder and scratched the Guard and the trio took off. Helios led her to his home on the roof top.

"It's not much" He said, apologetically.

Meanwhile, Diamond and Sapphire were standing in front of a mirror, which allowed Diamond to see whatever he wanted.

"Show me the princess" Diamond commanded. A picture appeared of Rini in the village dressed as a commoner with a boy that Diamond recognized.

"Helios" He clenched his fists. "I'll have you this time"

"Is this where you live?" Rini asked.

"Yep. Just me and Apollo. Come and go as we please" Helios replied. Rini stared directly into his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Helios" He replied, throwing her a grin. "Long time no see, eh Princess" Rini's eyes glittered with tears and she flung her arms around him.

"Oh Helios, I thought you were dead. Why didn't you come for me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Helios asked.

"My parents forcing me to get married. Tons of Princes have wanted to court me. I waited and waited for you, I thought maybe you didn't care about me anymore" She said. Helios tilted her chin, forcing her too look at him.

"Never ever think that" He said firmly. "I didn't come because, well, look at me" Rini eyed him and sighed. Helios's robes were a set of rags now and there was a mark on his forhead where his horn used to be.

"What happened to you?" She asked, touching a hand to his cheek.

"The Golden Crystal was stolen" Helios replied. "Plunging Elysian into darkness. I was weak and bound and my horn stolen from me and with it, most of my magic. I managed to use the last of my magic to transport myself here, but I missed the palace by a mile.

"Why didn't you come to the Palace. Father would have helped you" Rini said. Helios shook his head.

"I tried" He replied, "but the Guards called me a street rat. They wouldn't listen to my claims, saying that I was definately not Helios" Rini and Helios leaned in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by the Palace Guards.

"Here you are!" One of the Guards said, advancing.

"They've found me!" Rini and Helios said together. They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Do you trust me?" Helios asked, extending a hand.

"Yes" Rini said, accepting it.

"Then jump!" Helios commanded.

They both jumped off the roof, fell and landed in a pile of salt. They tried to get away, but the exit was blocked by a guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" He asked. "It's the dungeon for you, boy"

"Hey, get off of me!" Helios cried.

"Let go of him" Rini demanded. Her hood was up, and they did not realize that she was the princess.

"Look what we have here, men-a street mouse" The guard laughed, throwing her to the grand. Rini stood up and pulled down her hood.

"Unhand him, by order of the princess" She commanded.

The guards suddenly stopped and bowed, forcing Helios to bow as well.

"Princess Serenity" The head guard said respectfully. "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?"

"He is no street rat" Serenity snapped. "He is an old friend of mine and should be treated with respect. Now, do as I command. Release  
him!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Prince Diamond of Nemesis. You'll have to take it up with him" The guard replied. Serenity glowered as Helios was dragged away.

"Believe me, I will" She hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helios**

**Chapter Three**

Prince Diamond was not expecting Princess Rini to enter his throne room on Nemesis, but she stormed in, fire in her red eyes.

"Prince Diamond!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Hello Princess Serenity. How may I be of service to you?" He asked silkily. Prince Sapphire was standing in the doorway, listening.

"The guards just took a boy from Tokyo market, on your orders" She accused. Prince Diamond smiled.

"I was only concerned for you well being, Highness" He said. "You see, the boy was a criminal" Rini narrowed her eyes.

"What was the crime?" She asked coldly. Diamond paused for a moment. He had hoped she would just accept his word. He had no idea that she knew Helios's identity.  
"Why, kidnapping the princess of Tokyo, of course" Diamond replied. Rini glowered at Diamond.

"Princes don't just go around kidnapping Princesses" She snapped. "I ran into him in the market when I ran away from home"

"Oh, dear!" Diamond said apologetically. "A Prince? Why he was nothing more than a street rat"

"Was?" Rini whispered. Diamond nodded.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out" He said, regretfully.

"What sentence?" Rini asked worriedly.

"Death" Diamond replied. "By beheading" Rini stared at the Dark Prince in horror.

"Do you realize what you have done?" She asked. "My father will not take lightly the fact that you murdered Prince Helios of Elysian" Diamond stood up, his third eye glowing.

"You won't have the chance to tell him, my dear" He said. "Now, you will return to Crystal Tokyo and forget this conversation. You never met Helios. When Sapphire comes for your hand, you will accept"

"Yes" Rini replied, in a trance. "I will marry Sapphire"

"Good" Prince Diamond said. "You may leave" Rini left the throne room and Sapphire followed her. When she got to the doors of the castle, he caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait" He said. Rini turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sapphire my love" She said. Sapphire gripped her by the shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. Suddenly she blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Sapphire, what's going on?" She asked. Sapphire sighed.

"Look, my brother has a lot of power, but I don't want to marry you and I know you don't want to marry me. Diamond was lying to you. Helios is alive" Rini's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the caves of Minias" Sapphire replied. "On the far east corner of Nemesis. It's cold and dark" He handed her a map. "This will get you there"

"Diamond is the one who destroyed Elysian, isn't he?" Rini asked.

"I can't tell you that" Sapphire said. "You must go, quickly" Rini nodded and left the palace, map in hand. When Rini finally got to the spot where the cave was supposed to be, there was nothing there. She turned the map over and saw a phrase.

"Watashi wa chikaku de hiraku" There was a rumbling noise and a large Cat made of sand appeared with a black moon insignia on it's forhead.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cat asked.

"It is I, Princess Serenity Celestia Cosmos Moon, and I have come to free Prince Helios"

"Proceed Princess, but be warned. Touch nothing that you see on your journey to find the prince" The Cat opened it's mouth and it's teeth turned into a staircase that descended deep into the ground.

When Rini reached the bottom she gasped at the treasure that lay there.

"Why would Diamond entrapp Helios here?" She wondered aloud. She remembered what the Cat had told her and touched nothing, not even the walls. "Helios, where are you" She whispered.

After awhile, Rini sensed that she was being followed and whirled around. Standing before her was a beautiful woman with long green hair, but she was see through.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Emerald, guardian of this cave" The ghostly woman replied. "Only royalty is allowed here. Who are you?"

"My name is Rini. I am the Princess of Crystal Tokyo" Rini replied.

"You are the daughter of Queen Serenity, are you not?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, I am" Rini said bravely. "Diamond has imprisoned my love in this cave and I have come to free him"

"I lost my life because of the one I love" Emerald said sadly. "What is so important about this man?"

"We grew up together. He used to rule Elysian, land of dreams. If He is not restored to his throne, all hope is lost for children around the universe" Rini replied.

"To get to Helios you must have courage" Emerald replied. "You will find him, at the end of this cave, but you must know that there is no turning back. This cave is a dangerous place, Princess"

"I am ready" Rini squared her shoulders. Emerald waved her hand and a small ball of light appeared.

"This light will guide you to your love" She replied, then vanished. The ball of light shimmered and took off, with Rini following it.

Rini followed the light until she emerged in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room was a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. In the water were alligators waiting to pounce. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light.

"Is he up there?" Rini asked the ball of light. In answer, the light zoomed upward and then back down. Rini looked nervously at the alligators and then at the bridge.

"I can do this" She said. "I am not afraid" She closed her eyes and a light shone around her. When she opened them, her dress had changed into a sailor senshi uniform. It was similar to her mother's eternal form, but also different. the three layered skirt was red, pink and white. Her winged bow was pink, her boots were pink with a red rim and her gloves where white with red, pink and white ridge at the elbows. her crescent moon shone brightly.

"I will save you Helios" She declared. She leapt across the bridge, doing a flip to avoid an alligators teeth. She was soon on the other side and stared up at the tall stair case. She slowly ascended the staircase. When she finally reached the top, she reached for the beam of light. It shone brightly and everything around her began collapsing. She fell off the pillar and landed in the ball of light, which had expanded. When the dust settled, she looked around.

"Helios?" She whispered. "Helios, where are you?" She heard a coughing sound and rushed towards it. She saw Helios, chained to a wall, lip bleeding, and one black eye.

"I've got to get you out of here" She said. They both heard a low laugh and turned to see Diamond staring at them. He was holding onto a beaten Sapphire.

"I guess I'll have to get the kingdom some other way" He said, laughing. He threw Sapphire at them and vanished but his voice lingered.

"Good luck escaping the cave" His laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

"I'm sorry" Sapphire choked out.

"It's not your fault" Rini whispered. "We have to get out of here"

"I may be able to help" They turned to find the source of the voice, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. The ball of light shimmered and a young girl materialized. She had hair in a similar style to Rini's but it was red. She was also wearing a sailor fuku similar to Rini as well.

"Who are you?" Rini asked.

"I am the Kibō no hikari" She replied. "The light of hope"

"Why are you here?" Helios asked. "in this cave"

"I was sent here to await the time when the Princess of Crystal Tokyo would need my help. I must take you to Elysian. You must recover the golden crystal or all will be lost" She told them.

"Is it still in Elysian" Helios asked.

"Yes, Diamond has hidden it in the ruined temple of dreams. You must find it and restore Elysian to its proper glory. Are you prepared"

"I am" Rini said automatically. Helios took her hand.

"So am I?" He replied.

"Me too" Sapphire said. "I want to stop my brother"

"Then let us make haste" the girl said. "To Elysian"


	4. Chapter 4

**Helios**

**Chapter Four**

When they got to Elysian, Rini felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. The once peaceful land of dreams was now riddled with nightmares and decay.

"It's awful" She whispered. Hikari nodded quietly.

"It was decimated by Prince Diamond. He wanted Helios out of the way so he could take over Crystal Tokyo. The evil dreams were supposed to take over the royal family as well as the city, but he didn't count on Queen Serenity's crystal to protect everyone." Hikari replied. Sapphire looked down. Deep down, he had always known his brother was evil, but he had never wanted to believe it, until now.

"Where is the temple?" Rini asked. Hikari pointed a finger.

"It lies in the darkness" She said. Hikari turned to Helios.

"You know what you must do" Helios nodded and stepped forward.

"Wait" Rini said, grabbing onto his arm. "Where are you going" Helios turned to look at Rini.

"I must do this alone. I cannot involve you" He said. Rini shook her head.

"You jump I jump, remember" She said. Helios stared into her red eyes.

~Memory~

_"Helios, will we always be together" Ten year old Rini asked. Helios took her hand._

_"Of course. No matter what, I will always be with you. You jump, I jump. Okay" He assured. Rini laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Okay"_ _She replied._

Helios sighed.

"You're right" He said. "Let's go" The group followed him through a dark forest. "Watch your step" When they got to the temple, Helios felt his stomach drop. The once beautiful temple lay in ruins.

"Is it really in there?" Rini asked. Helios nodded.

"I can feel it" He said. Suddenly Rini felt a pain. She doubled over.

"Rini, what is it?" Sapphire asked.

"My parents" Rini whispered. "The Senshi. They're in trouble"

Rini was right, Diamond had stormed the castle.

"Diamond, this is an outrage" Endymione said. "Leave our kingdom at once"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Diamond said, grinning. "Crystal Tokyo will be mine" Serenity glared at Diamond.

"Crystal Tokyo will never be yours. I will defend it" She said. "Moon crisis power, make-up" She transformed into eternal Sailor Moon.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Diamond asked, laughing.

"I defeated you once, I can do it again" Serenity said. Suddenly, the Sailor Senshi rushed into the throne room. Sailor Mars stepped forward.

"Diamond, you have overstepped your boundries. You are under arrest for treason to the crown" She said.

"Venus love me chain" Venus's chain encircled Diamond's wrists, but the Dark Prince just laughed.

"We have to hurry" Rini said.

"We're almost there" Helios said. "There!" He pointed and they all so the golden crystal, shining brightly in the darkness. Helios reached for the crystal and it bathed them in light. when the light faded, Pegasus stood before them.

"Lets ride" He said. Rini, Sapphire and Hikari climbed onto his back and he spread his wings.

Diamond laughed as the chains around him broke. The castle began to shake and shackles appeared arround the senshi and King and Queen.

"You will bow to me" Diamond declared.

"We'll never bow to you!" Serenity declared.

"If you will not bow before a king, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" Diamond snapped. He raised his hand and darkness swirled the air.

"Diamond!" A female voice declared. Diamond turned as Pegasus descended. Rini hopped off Pegasus's back.

"You're time is up, Diamond" Rini snapped.

"Oh no my dear, I believe it is you, whose time is up" He snapped his fingers and Rini found herself trapped inside an hourglass, sand spilling on her head. She banged on the glass but to no avail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helios**

**Chapter Five**

"Rini!" Helios cried out.

"Diamond, this has gone on long enough!" Sapphire declared. Diamond glared at his brother.

"Don't toy with me!" He snapped. Helios rushed forward but his path was suddenly blocked by crystal. Diamond laughed.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Helios spat. Diamond just laughed.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Helios, Endymione, Serenity, Sapphire and Rini watched in horror as Diamond turned into a giant cobra. A ring of fire circled around Helios and the snake slithered toward him. Helios turned back into a pegasus and flew upward. His horn gleamed.

"Helios!" Rini cried, sand now up to her middle. Helios flew at the snake and stabbed it with his horn. Diamond howled in pain. Helios flew over to Rini and pierced the glass with his horn and she fell. "I'm sorry" She whispered. Helios morphed back into a boy.

"It's okay" He said. Diamond began laughing.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!" Diamond laughed. Helios glowered and grabbed Rini's hand.

"Rini!" Serenity shouted. "You have the power to defeat him" Rini nodded and closed her eyes. The silver crystal came out of her body and she held it high. Helios merged his golden crystal with the silver crystal and the light burned brightly.

"Your crystals are no match for me" Diamond laughed turning back into his human form, and held up his own crystal, which was black as night. Sapphire stepped forward.

"They can with my help" He said. "I can use the Sapphire crystal" Diamond looked at his brother in shock.

"If you use that you'll die" He said. Sapphire squared his shoulders.

"I don't care" He said. "Endymione and Serenity gave us a second chance. I don't why you are doing this, but I will stop you" A look flashed in Diamond's eyes.

"I don't..." He began. Suddenly there was a whirling wind.

"Don't be swayed Diamond" A voice said. "Power and riches can be yours once you rid us of these pests" Sapphire's eyes widened.

"Don't listen to him brother" He shouted. "Come back to us"

"I..." Diamond began. The black crystal glowed. "You're wrong, Wiseman!" Diamond shouted. He turned to facce the omnious darkness.

"Together as one" He said. Sapphire, Helios, Rini and Diamond raised thier crystals. Wiseman screamed as he was disentigrated. When the smoke cleared, Diamond shook his head.

"I am sorry" He said. "I will accept whatever punishment you have in store for me" Serenity walked over to the white haired man.

"I am partially to blame for not completely defeating Wiseman all those years ago" She said. "He turned my own daughter against me and I still gave him clemency"

"Sapphire" Rini was shaking the blue haired man. Diamond ran over to his brother.

"He used his crystal too, didn't he?" He asked. Rini nodded.

"I don't understand. Our crystals don't affect us like that" Diamond sighed.

"Sapphire was created by the crystal" He said. "Our father created him out of a sapphire crystal to use as a weapon" Rini gasped.

"That's horrible" She whispered.

"Yes it is. It is because of me that he is dead" Diamond said mournfully.

"You can bring him back" A female voice said. They turned to see the ghostly form of Emerald. Diamond's eyes widened.

"Emerald, I thought you were..."

"dead, I know" Emerald said. "I am dead. Wiseman killed me so I wouldn't interfere with his plans. I loved you too much to let you get hurt" Diamond sighed.

"How can we save my brother?" He asked.

"True love's kiss" Emerald replied.

"Sapphire doesn't have a true love" Diamond said skeptically.

"Yes he does" Emerald replied. "Her name is Prisma. She was imprisoned by the Wiseman. She has been released and is on her way here" It was not a second later, that Prisma and her three sisters arrived. Prisma ran to Sapphire's side.

"No" She whispered. "No" She gently kissed him on the lips. Everyone watched as Sapphire began breathing, as if he had only been asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Rini, I want to thank you for saving my life" Helios said. Rini smiled.

"It was my pleasure" She said.

"I take it you have chosen a suitable husband?" Endymione asked smiling. Rini nodded.

"Him! I choose...I choose you, Helios" And they kissed.

Helios and Rini and Sapphire and Prisma had a double wedding and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
